


Lunch Break

by Turian_Brandy



Series: Hey Nicky! [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Collars, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Name-Calling, Punishment, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Submissive Reader, Teasing, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turian_Brandy/pseuds/Turian_Brandy
Summary: You bring your girlfriend lunch today while she’s working and somehow results in you getting fucked into the floor.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Reader
Series: Hey Nicky! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Lunch Break

Nichole is at her desk working away. She’s been in her office space since you woke up this morning, signing papers, talking to people on the phone, doing everything important people like her do. You’ve been keeping yourself busy by tidying up around the house and reading, but you haven’t gotten to talk to her at all today. So, around noon, you decide to make her lunch. 

You finish what you’re doing, and head to the kitchen to whip up something to eat. After a short while of cooking, you add the finishing touches to the meal you made, fix her a bowl and gather silverware to bring to her. You walk back to her office and press your ear to the door to make sure you aren’t interrupting something before lightly knocking and stepping in. 

She takes a quick second to finish typing something and turns around, smiling at you when she sees what you’re bringing her. She spins her chair around to face you and says, “Oh my goodness! Thank you baby I’m starving.” 

At that, you hum and lean down to give her a kiss, setting the bowl down on her desk to free your hands.  
She grabs the small of your back and pulls you into her lap. You put your legs on both sides of her and move your lips to her neck, lightly biting and then kissing all over it. 

“What are you doing, baby?” 

“I haven’t seen you all day, Nicky. ” You say into the crook of her neck. “I think you should take a break..” You plant another kiss in an attempt to persuade her.

“I’m sorry, sweet thing, I’ve got another meeting in just a few minutes. After that we can eat this lunch together.” She suggests with another smile. She gently grabs your head and pulls you back so she can give you another kiss. You whimper into her mouth, already worked up over nothing. She chuckles and kisses your forehead with a pat on your bottom, your cue to stand up. “You can wait baby.” 

“Can I do it here? I’ll be quiet I promise.” She turns her head and responds, “Honey, it’s a zoom meeting, you’ll be on camera.” You put your hands on her thighs, sliding down as you get onto your knees in front of her desk. With a mischievous grin on your face and darkened eyes you tell her, “They won’t even know I’m here.” 

You move a little farther underneath the desk, pulling her chair with you as you go. The area underneath it is definitely snug, but the opportunities it opened up were well worth the squeeze. However, taking advantage of those opportunities before her meeting starts would probably mean getting kicked out, so you decide to behave until then. As you’re thinking, Nichole starts repositioning things on her desk, moving papers and such so that she's prepared for the tedious business talk that’s coming. But with the other hand, she reaches under the desk and settles on the top of your head. She starts to run her fingers through your hair and you hum at the soothing touch. 

She knows you love it when she does that. So much so that you settle your head in her lap and start to relax. After all, you might be there for a while. But that’s okay. Even listening to a bunch dreadfully boring people ask Nicole a bunch of dreadfully boring questions can be pleasant when you’re doing so between her legs. You close your eyes to savor the feeling of her nails massaging you and she looks down to catch a glimpse of you unwinding when you let out a deep breath. 

She smiles at you, “That’s it, baby. Just be patient for me.” You look up to meet her eyes and she pauses for a moment. With a wink she says, “I promise I’ll make it worth your while.” 

That alone almost makes you consider abandoning your plans of teasing her throughout her entire meeting. Almost. 

Nichole brings her hand up to start typing something, and in response, you wrap yours around her waist. You stay just like that for a moment, careful not to move too quickly and give your intentions away. Thankfully, she doesn’t seem to react to your new hold on her, so you nuzzle into her stomach. You remain like this until you decide to move on, and ever so slowly, begin pulling her shirt up, untucking it from her pants and kissing the newly revealed skin.

She continues to ignore you until you start to nip, causing her hand to shoot down and grab your jaw. She uses her hold on you to tilt your head up towards her, making you look at her as she glares and asks, “What do you think you’re doing?” 

Before you can answer the question, the meeting comes to life and draws her attention, but not her hand, back to the screen. Her face instantly switches from staring daggers, back to warm and inviting as her focus shifts. She starts talking to the people in the meeting but keeps her hold on you, making you pay attention to her while she isn’t even looking at you. That notion felt mildly degrading but to no surprise, that only turned you on more. 

Eventually, she loosened her hold and moved her hand to the back of your head again. You take her loose grip as an invitation and start to kiss along the bare patch of skin just above the hem of her pants. 

You remind yourself that at any moment, she could grab you again, controlling your mouth so it can’t roam across her body as she works. Each kiss you place without punishment makes you more grateful. Grateful that she let you stay in here, under her desk, between her legs and hopefully soon, in her pants. But you still had to get there, so you resume kissing. Each one trailing lower and lower. 

You’re just about to reach your target when the grip on your head tightens and she pulls back with a fistful of your hair. Hard. You barely manage to suppress a whimper at the motion. That’s what you’ve been working towards this whole time. Not hair pulling specifically, but drawing reactions like that out of her. As happy as you now that she’s being aggressive like this, being restrained is still a setback. 

After she finishes saying something to the participants of the meeting, she looks down at you. She let’s go of your hair and pushes your head down so that you're laying in her lap again like you were before you started kissing between her legs. Only this time, without the gentle pets. 

Back to square one. You decide to wait for her to drop her guard and start to get busy talking again. All thanks to some old man monologuing about something work related on the screen, that ended up taking longer than you thought it would. By the time he was done, Nichole seemed to shift her focus to the papers in front of her, so you decided to begin your descent. You kiss down the seam of her pants, from the tops of her thighs, to in between them. Only this time, you actually get there. You desperately want to take her pants off and start eating her out right then and there, but undressing would look too unusual on screen, so you know that’s not an option. 

Even then, that doesn’t change how badly you want her in your mouth, so you continue kissing. Since there’s still a barrier between the both of you, you add extra pressure to each movement. You look up at her and watch her talk as you continue to kiss her through her pants. Once she finishes, the others begin discussing and she takes the opportunity to look down at you. Right as you make eye contact, you drag a long swipe with your tongue as if you could taste her. 

She bucks her hips just a little at the sight, making you sigh with pride. But you promised her that you wouldn’t make any noise during the meeting, and she instantly reminds you of that fact by pulling your hair again and slapping your cheek. The slap was gentle enough that it wasn’t loud but still stung your face just a bit. It didn’t really hurt because it wasn’t supposed to. The slap was just a warning. Any real rough treatment would make too much noise, be it the smacking sound, or the moans that would spill out of you because of it. 

Still, the action itself turns you on. Your panties start to soak with wetness as you think about her handling you like this in front of other people, even though they’re oblivious to what’s happening. The situation turns you on so much that you stick your hand down your own pants and start to rub your clit. You slowly start to rock your hips into your hand, thrusting as though she was the one that was touching you. You kiss everywhere on her that the current angle will allow as you grind onto yourself. 

This continues for just a few minutes until everyone starts saying their goodbyes and she shuts the computer off. The second after you hear the mouse click, she has a hold of you. She kicks her chair back and pulls you into her lap, the place you’ve been waiting to be this whole time. You eagerly straddle her and tip forward to kiss her neck but she reaches up and grabs yours before you can, making you swallow hard. 

“You’re a very naughty girl for not waiting like I asked. And it wasn’t nice of you to tease me.” 

“I’m sorry baby,” you say, sticking out your bottom lip in a pout. You thought she was finally going to kiss you, but she just leaned in to bite the protruding lip. She smacks your ass with the hand that isn’t wrapped around your throat so you start to grab at her arm. When you do, she feels the wetness you left on your fingers trying to bring yourself some relief a moment ago, and stops. 

“What were you doing down while I wasn’t looking?” She asks with a much meaner voice than she used before. Her tone just makes you wetter, so you ignore her question and roll your hips. Whenstill don’t answer, she squeezes your throat a little harder. “I asked you a question. Were you touching yourself?” 

You nod and whimper as she slaps your ass again, harder this time. “Were you that horny? You couldn’t wait until I was finished working to touch me, and then you also decided that you wouldn’t wait to touch yourself? You know what that makes you? 

You whine as you realize what she wants you to say. Your cheeks burn with embarrassment as you think about saying it out loud. She’ll make you say it if you won’t do it voluntarily, so you squeeze your eyes tight and whisper, “A slut...” 

“Speak up,” she demands with another squeeze to your neck as encouragement. 

“A slut!” You gasp.

“That’s right.” She spanks you again. “You’re my little slut aren’t you? I thought you were a good girl.” 

You open your eyes again as she moves her hands up your shirt and begins to knead your breasts. You cry out as she rolls a nipple between her fingers. “I’m sorry, ma’am! I’ll be good now I promise!”

“We’ll see about that.” She says and pats your ass like before so you’ll get off. Once you’re both standing, latches onto your neck, sucking one spot until it started to turn purple. When she was satisfied with the mark she’d left on you, she started to bite and kiss up and down the column of your throat. 

You go to put your hands on her head to deepen her kisses, but she takes your wrists and holds them between you both. “No. Bad girls don’t get to touch.” She lets go of your wrists, only to take you by your waist and turn you around so that you faced the desk you spent the last thirty minutes hiding under. You gasp and she tells you, ”Put your hands on the desk and keep them there unless you want to be in even more trouble.”

As appealing as more trouble sounds, you decide to start behaving when she wraps her arms around you. She brings one up and under your shirt to massage your chest. You arch your back and press your ass into her and she responds by slapping it again, harder than the other times. You moan loudly at the surprise and jerk forward for a second before pressing into her again. 

“What? Was the spanking you begged me for the other night not enough? You just couldn’t wait for me to do it again so you had to act out?” You’re quiet for just a moment too long trying to formulate a response. She brings her hand down on your ass again. “I asked you a question, slut.”

“No ma’am, I can’t wait!” Another slap. “Is this why you were being so bad? You just want me to punish you, is that it?” Another slap, this time on the back of your thigh instead of your ass. You moan even louder than before and yell, “Yes, ma’am!” 

Nichole steps back and pulls your shirt off, taking your bra with it. She lays across your back and puts her chin over your shoulder, squeezing your tits again. She tugs the same nipple she abused before, and you bite your lip to try and stay quiet because you’re starting to sound breathy. Her other hand slips between your legs and grabs down. She starts to rub, but you can barely feel it because your pants are still on. You groan and she licks up the side of your neck in one swipe. “What’s wrong, baby?” She mocks. 

“Please, ma’am, I need more.” 

“More what? What’s wrong with what I’m doing now?” She tugs your nipple when she’s done asking to add insult to injury. 

“More contact, ma’am. I can’t feel it through my pants…” You cry. 

“That’s how I felt when you were licking me earlier, slut. You got me all worked up during my meeting and I hardly felt anything at all.

“I’m sorry, ma’am!” You scream and she slips her hand in your pants and rubs over your clit to reward you for apologizing. Your eyes squeeze shut and you arch your back farther. She puts a hand between your shoulder blades and pushes you down so that you’re on your elbows across the desk. That might have been why she was clearing up space earlier; she had a plan of her own. 

She nips your earlobe and asks, “Is this finally enough?”

“No, ma’am.” 

“What else could you possibly want?”

“I- I want…” 

“Come on, pretty girl, use your words and tell me what you want.” 

“I want you inside of me!” You shout with a moan. At that, she pulls her hand out of your pants and brings it up to your face, pushing two fingers inside your mouth. She presses down on your tongue and thrusts into you, never going far enough to make you gag. It makes your heart swell knowing that even when she’s punishing you, she never wants to make you truly uncomfortable. 

You cry out loudly at the sudden intrusion, but because your mouth is full, the sound comes out a strangled whimper, making her chuckle. She drags the fingers in and out of your mouth slowly, only stopping to take them out when you let out a long whine. 

“What is it now?” 

“I don’t want to take it there, ma’am. Please please please put your fingers in my pussy, I feel so empty without you inside me…” 

Without warning, she quickly hooks her fingers into your pants and pulls them down, taking your underwear too. “Be careful what you wish for, slut.” She plunges completely into you, thrusting a few times before touching your clit too. The pace picks up, and in no time, she’s fucking you hard and the sounds of your wetness fill her office. 

“I’m almost there, ma’am. May I please cum?” “Absolutely not. You’re being punished.” You bite your lip to suppress a noise that’s a mix between pleasure and disappointment. Her dominating you like this already had you so turned on that you nearly cum on the spot as she curls her fingers into your front wall. She repeated the motion and you got closer, and closer, until… 

She pulls out right when you’re about to finish and takes a step back, taking her fingers back with her. You cry out at the loss and pant heavily over the desk as you wait for her next move. She smacks the spot just under your ass and says, “Stay.” Just like that she walks out, shutting the door and leaving you alone on the desk. You know better than to move, so you stay put. After a minute rolls by, you start to squirm at the feeling of wetness starting to drip down your thighs. You know she’d want you to leave it, so you look around, trying to distract yourself from the throbbing between your legs. While scanning the room, you notice the bowl of food you brought her earlier, which has since gone cold. Ah well, you think to yourself.

You jumped as you heard the door open again, turning your head to see Nichole standing wearing nothing but a harness and one of your bigger toys. She stood there for a moment and dangled your collar from her index finger, watching you shiver with anticipation. 

She comes back behind you and leans over you, setting the collar beside you. You hadn't even noticed how cold you’d gotten standing there naked waiting for her until you felt her warmth pressed against your back. Her hands were just as warm. She runs them from your hips to your stomach, over your breasts and eventually settles on your neck. After feeling you up, she picks the collar back up and fastens it on you, putting it one notch tighter than usual to give it a little extra bite. 

Once it’s on, she moves her hands down to the toy fastened to her hips. She brings it between your legs and positions it so she could run the tip across your clit to tease you. You hold your breath in anticipation, waiting for her to push the toy in, but she never does. Instead, commanding you to, “Get on the floor now.”

You get on your hands and knees and she follows, coming up behind you on her knees. You look back at her to make sure this is how she wants you. This isn’t it, but instead of telling you and making you correct yourself, she just lays over you again and spreads your wrists so you slide down on your stomach. Pressed between Nichole and the floor, you raise your hips as much as the position allows you. All you want is for her to hurry up and fuck you sensless and she knows it. You start to rock your hips to tell her to hurry up, but you should know better than to think that that’s going to be enough. 

“Beg. I can feel you rubbing against me. I know you’re desperate for it, so beg.” She growls into your ear, fisting your hair and pulling back so her order was more clear. At this point, you feel like you’re dying without her filling you up, so you don’t let the looming humiliation hold you back. “Please, ma’am, please- Oh!” She drags the toy through your wetness. “I need you inside please! Please fuck me!” You can feel your nails digging into the palms of your hands as you squeeze your fists in fear that she might not give you what you want. 

“Such a sweet girl now… nothing like that greedy whore that was moaning in my mouth earlier.” At that, she lines the toy up to your entrance and slowly pushes in, making your eyes roll to the back of your head. She pushes in until she’s completely inside of you. Once she is, she reaches down and flicks a tiny switch on the base of the toy and it buzzes to life. You yelp as she pulls out entirely and thrusts back into you, repeating the motion over and over again, getting faster every time she fills you up. In no time, she’s going at a brutal pace and it feels like she might split you in half every time your thighs meet.

Each thrust is followed by a rhythmic, “Ah-, Ah-, Ah!,” sound that’s pushed out of you. She’s also making little noises, as the vibrations from the toy are pressing down on her clit each time she pushes forward into you. You don’t even hear her, though, because the world around you is turning to static as you try and fight off the orgasm she’s been keeping from you. 

Before long, you can’t keep fighting it. Frantically you start to beg her to let you cum. “Please may I cum for you I’ll do whatever you want please, ma’am, just let me cum!” She doesn’t answer, instead, increasing her pace until you’re reduced to a whimpering puddle underneath her. You desperately want to wait until she gives you permission to cum, but you can’t help but tip over the edge as she reaches back and pinches your clit between two fingers. As you cum around the toy that’s forcing an orgasm out of you, you scream her name and close your eyes so tight they push out the tears that have been pooling up since she started teasing you. 

Just as you finish contracting around her, she starts to cum herself. She moans loudly and buries the toy completely inside of you, letting go of your clit and pushing you into the floor with her hips as she draws the most pleasure out of the vibrations. As she leans into you, she shouts, “That’s it! That’s it, baby girl… take it!” She stays completely inside of you, filling you up, until she’s finished. Then, she reaches back to turn off the vibrations. Once the toy is still again, she rests on top of you. Her body is comforting, like a weighted blanket, helping you relax without worrying what to do with your body next. 

Nichole used to feel bad about laying on you like this. She would make nervous jokes about crushing you until you reassured her enough times that it helped ground you after something intense. And the reactions you drew out of her today were certainly intense. The two of you stay like that on the floor for a while until she raises herself off of you and slowly pulls the toy out of your pussy. You can still feel the buzzing sensation inside of you when she rolls to lay on her side next to you. 

She reaches over, starts rubbing big circles over your upper back and kisses your shoulder. “Are you alright, baby?” You hum and smile at her to let her know you’re okay, but need a second to start generating thoughts again. A moment of silence passes before you add with a giggle, “Well… I am pretty hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed xx. Please let me know if there’s anything you want Nichole to do to you next time ;)


End file.
